


Zeitgeist - Pregnant Tony Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1119]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Fornell's thoughts about the week and some more information on how Tony is doing and why Fornell is now thoroughly pissed at Gibbs too.





	Zeitgeist - Pregnant Tony Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/24/2002 for the word [Zeitgeist](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/05/24/zeitgeist).
> 
> Zeitgeist  
> [Often capitalized] The spirit of the time; the general intellectual and moral state or temper characteristic of any period of time.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110), [Embonpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234), [Gamine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834847), [Repletion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502340), [Paean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576516), [Punctilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685818), [Nascent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750864), [Heterodox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776847), [Foundling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824295), [Malapropos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913227), [Somnolent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022694), [Loquacious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435854), [Obloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500972), and [Expatiate - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645095), [Arrogate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801671), [Doula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823520), [Gravitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832886), [Beholden - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227604), [Propitious - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326025), and [Inchoate - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575754).

Looking back at this past week, Fornell knew he shouldn’t have brought up the doula again. However he couldn’t resist teasing Tony, especially not after he saw the news article talking about how doula’s were the new Zeitgeist. Of course, that had been the last straw as far as Tony was concerned.

He’d dragged Fornell inside his office and shut the door. Inside that office, Fornell found out a lot more about what was going on between Tony and Gibbs then he wanted to know. By the time Tony stopped ripping him and Gibbs a new one, Fornell stumbled out of the door rather stunned.

He knew Tony had a temper, but usually Tony kept it under control better. Fornell’s mind was still spinning as he sat down at his own desk at the FBI. He was half tempted to call Gibbs and tear him a new one. 

The guy had been an absolute idiot. Fornell cared about Gibbs and usually he came down on Gibbs’ side as he was a bit of a bastard himself, but Gibbs had completely crossed a line. Honestly, Fornell was surprised that Tony wasn’t already making Gibbs talk to him solely through lawyers.

He knew Diane would have if he had forced her to take care of a random child when she was pregnant with Emily. Heck even asking someone to take care of your kid for a night is pushing it, but a complete stranger’s kid was way over the line. Of course to make matters worse, a couple of days after the doula mistake, Tony’s doctor benched him and forced him to desk duty. 

It was too close to the baby’s due date for him to go out in the field. The baby was already showing signs of reacting to Tony’s stress. Tony had always chafed against enforced inactivity and he’d been particularly unhappy with this one especially given how things were going with Gibbs. 

Fornell read the next text from Gibbs, “Is Tony hurt?” and shook his head. He wanted to respond with, “Of course, he is. What do you expect after what you pulled?,” but Fornell refrained.

“Only by you.” He responded instead. 

Fornell wasn’t about to get in to the fact that Tony was on desk duty and under careful watch by his doctor to make sure he didn’t overdo it and cause complications with the baby. Truthfully, Gibbs should have known this and the fact that he didn’t was a sign of how pissed Tony was with him. 

“Should I text him?”

“No. Don’t be a moron. Tony wants space. Don’t initiate. Let him come to you.”

Gibbs glared at his phone. That wasn’t the answer he wanted. He missed Tony. He wanted to talk to him, now.

Tony, however, was currently glaring down the paperwork on his desk. He wasn’t overly fond of paperwork, but made sure to keep up on it. If he didn’t stay on top of his paperwork, it bred like bunnies he swore. 

Because of this he wasn’t sure why there was so much paperwork on his desk. It was like people thought him being confined to desk duty meant he was suddenly their servant. Sorting through the paperwork, he summoned one of his minions, at least until he was off desk duty, to deliver the paperwork to the correct people to deal with and bring him some cold cases instead.

It seemed like everyone was going out of their way to try and piss him off. He knew it was bad for the baby when he got stressed and he really didn’t want to end up on bed rest, so he tried to let it go, but it wasn’t always easy. At least, Gibbs had paid attention to his request for space so far. 

He really should contact the guy to let him know that he didn’t have to stay away forever, but he just wasn’t ready to deal with the guy and his assumptions again. Fornell would tell him if something came up with Gibbs. He wished that Gibbs could support him without ordering him around and foisting responsibilities onto him. 

He could really do with some actual support, right now. Everyone in the FBI seemed to want to stick their nose into his business, but not actually offer any support. Well except for Fornell who seemed determined to stick his nose in Tony’s business pretty much constantly and had already offered to drive Tony to the hospital when the baby came.

Fornell poked his own fun at him though. A doula, really? He’d already told Fornell no the first time he suggested it.

The annoying part is he probably would have considered it if Fornell hadn’t made such a big deal about it. He could see how a doula would be helpful to someone who wanted to get back into the field full time. Hopefully, the doula would have also been able to stand up to Gibbs too.

They’d never know, though, as he wasn’t going to get one ever. He didn’t know what he was going to do about the kid once it was born though. He wouldn’t be old enough for the FBI daycare center, yet. 

He’d originally had ideas of splitting child care with Gibbs, but that wasn’t likely to work now. Not unless the man shaped up and figured out what he was doing wrong with Tony. The fact that Gibbs hadn’t tried to contact him this week was looking promising though. 

Maybe the guy had taken his puzzle seriously and was planning something suitably romantic for after Tony was willing to talk to him again. Tony could use some romance and support in his life. He mostly felt fat and bloated because of the kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. I didn't make more progress on tomorrow's story. Hopefully I can finish it tonight/tomorrow morning and still get it posted tomorrow. Wish me luck!
> 
> Only 1 more prompt left from my 2017 collection, so now's your chance to get prompts into my 2018 collection. Instructions are below, if you want to see me write something. I can't believe I'm finally finishing 2017 prompts. My goal is to finish all the prompts in my 2018 prompt collection by the end of 2019. Here's hoping I can accomplish this.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
